Tampon
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sasuke-kun! I can't do it!" "And what makes you think I can?" "Because you can do anything!" "Sakura, I refuse to help you use a tampon for the fist time!" Slightly Crack. R


_Summary: "Sasuke-kun! I can't do it!" "And what makes you think I can!?" "Because you can do anything!" "Sakura, I refuse to help you use a tampon for the fist time!" Slightly Crack. R&R_

**Tampons**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, please!" The pinkette in front of him begged with her bottom lip slightly pushed out further then her top. Sasuke's brow twitched slightly as his frown stretched downward. This was all the dobes fault. It was his idea for Sasuke to go over to his girlfriends house and invite her to Naruto's party since he was too busy to do it himself.

"N-no! Sakura, are you insane?" Sasuke asked with a glare directed at her. Sakura pouted while crossing her arms.

"But Sasuke-kun! I can't do it!" She whined while waving her arms up in the air.

"And what makes you think I can?!"

"Because you can do anything!" She insisted.

"Sakura, I refuse to help you use a tampon for the first time!" He yelled at her, his face scrunching up at the thought. Sakura frowned as she glared back at the Uchiha before her.

"Are you, the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha who took out Orochimaru the legendary sannin and Itachi Uchiha a member of the powerful akatsuki, telling me you can't just shove something up a small hole!" She screeched at the man before her. Sasuke's glare only darkened as he stared at the woman before him. Sure he loved her to death, but sometimes she was down right damn _annoying_!

"Are you, Sakura Haruno who has been training under tsunade the legendary sannin and is one of the best medical-nins in the fire country, telling me that you can't shove something up a small hole without the help of the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha?" He shot back, smirking at his title. Sakura huffed.

"I'm scared! Do it for me!" She ordered with a scowl.

"If your scared then don't do it!" He shot back. Even if she was his girlfriend of two years, he down right refused to take orders from her.

"What kind of boyfriend are you!?" She yelled while pulling at her bubble gum pink hair.

"A normal one!" He yelled back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you don't seem to have a problem shoving your stick of a dick up me all the time!"

"Stick of a dick? I don't hear you complaining when you squirm under me and beg for more!"

"I beg for more because you don't have enough, Uchiha!" She spat. She hadn't realized what she had said until she watched the Uchiha's face darken quickly, but she refused to look terrified. She had taken a shot at his pride and you didn't do that to Sasuke Uchiha unless you had a death wish. A few moments of silence passed over them while there glaring match continued.

""I'm not doing it Sakura, and that's final." He harshly told her in a low voice. The girl before him only continued to glare.

"What am I supposed to do then?" She asked harshly.

"Stick with pads."

"But then I'll smell like a dead fish!" She steamed. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Well then just shove it up there! I might even be more satisfying then my 'stick of a dick'." Sasuke shot back, venom and sarcasm leaking from his voice. Sakura was silent for a moment, in thought.

"You're right, but it might also hurt! I've never taken in so much! It's scary!" She pouted, watching his anger grow. A part of her was enjoying the way his anger was increasing, it was funny. They both knew Sasuke was way larger then a tampon, but the game she was playing was too amusing to quit.

"What made you want to use them anyway?" He growled out, ignoring her statement. Sakura shrugged.

"Ino said that it was better."

"Do you always listen to what Ino says?"

"Not all the time. I used to. But after she told me that plucking your nose hairs out while you slept would make you stop snoring I decided that she wasn't as smart as I thought cause all that did was make you wake up and scream at me. You still snored the next day anyways." Sakura sighed while shaking her head. Sasukes eye twitched at the memory. _Nothing _hurt worse then having someone shove tweezers up your nose and then pulling out the small sensitive hairs inside.

"After everything you put me through I don't know why I'm still here." Sasuke sighed, all his anger gone for the moment. He stepped closer to the girl before him, wrapping her in his arms. She giggled.

"Because you love me as much as I love you." She whispered while standing on her tip-toes, kissing his chin lightly. He chuckled.

"I guess so." Sakura smiled widely up at him.

"So... you'll put it in, cause you love me?" She asked him, looking up at him with begging eyes. He sighed. No matter what she wasn't going to drop it, he knew that.

"Lay down." He said in defeat.

"Yay!"

* * *

**Random Idea. I hope you all enjoyed it. ;) please review! (The next oneshot I write is going to be about the nose hairs incident hehe)**


End file.
